Blue's Big Musical Movie (AlexBrattenRockz Style) Part 4
'Transcript' *Tickety: Steve!, Steve!, Hey, Nice Hats, Steve!, Steve!, What Should We Do With These Paints? *Steve: Uh, Well, Those Paints Would Be Great To... *Pail: Steve! *Dora: Steve! *Diego: Steve! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Steve) *Boots: Pail, Dora, Me, and Our Friends Got A Stethoscope and A Police Badge. *Isa: What Should We Do With These Props? *Steve: Oh, Well, You Could Take Those... *Mailbox: Steve! *Weenie: (Barks) *Oswald: Mailbox, Me, Weenie, and My Friends Have Wood, and A Clothesline. *Henry: What Do We Do? *Steve: Um, You Could... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Steve! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Steve! *Yo Gabba Gabba, Sesame Street, and Barney and Friends Characters: Steve! *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Brushes! *Steve: Brushes? *Shovel: Steve!, What About These Costumes? *Steve: Oh, Uh, You Could Put Those... *Magenta and Green Puppy: (Barking) *Steve: Magenta, Green, You're Here, and You Brought More Stuff. *All Characters: Steve!, Steve!, Steve!, What Should We Do With All This Stuff? *Blue: (Barks Together, Together) *Steve: I Think Blue Has an Idea, So What is Your Idea, Blue? *Blue: (Barks Together, Together) *Steve: Oh, We Can Put These Things, Together. *Shovel: Yeah, When You Put My Stethoscope Prop... *Pail: With My Doctor's Coat... *Both: It Makes A Doctor's Costume! *Steve: This is A Great Idea!, Now We Have Costumes!, Let's Go See What Else Goes Together. *Blue: (Barks) *(Song Starts) *All: Together!, We're Putting It Together!, Two Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as One! *Characters: Yay!, Come On! *Magenta: (Barks) *Steve: Paper!, Paper Will Definitely Be Useful, What Should We Put Together With This Paper? *Children: The Scissors! *Steve: The Scissors, Right!, That's Perfect, Now You Can Cut That Paper With Scissors. *Slippery: Like A Scissors Cuts Paper... *Mr. Salt: Like Butter Needs A Roll... *Cookie Monster: Like A Song Needs A Maker... *Mrs. Pepper: Every Spatula Needs A Bowl... *Kathy: A Lampshade Needs A Lamp... *Mailbox: Like A Letter Needs A Mailbox and A Stamp, Stamp, Stamp. *All: Together!, We're Putting It Together!, Two Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as One! *Characters: Yeah!, Let's Go! *Slippery: What About My Brushes? *Steve: Brushes, What Should We Put Together, With These Brushes? *Child: Paints! *Steve: Paints!, That's Perfect! *Treelo: Yeah! *Ojo: His Brushes Should Go With Your Paint! *Tickety: Now We Can Paint Things! *Tutter: Paints Need A Brush... *Pail: Like A Door Knob Needs A Door... *Shovel: Like A Race Car Needs to Run... *Slippery: Every Rowboat Needs an Oar... *Dora: Like A Singer Needs to Sing... *Tickety: An Alarm Clock Needs Her Bells, To..., (Rings) *All: Together!, We're Putting It Together!, Two Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as One! *Characters: Yeah!, Come On!, Put It Together! *Barney: This is Gonna Be A Great Stage! *Daisy: Yeah! *Uniqua: Incredible! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Yeah, You're Right, Blue, It Does Look Like Our Stage is Missing Something, Do You, See What We Could Put Together With Our Stage? *Child: The Curtain! *Magenta: (Barks) *Steve: The Curtain, Yeah!, Magenta, You Should Put Your Curtain Together With Our Stage, That's What It Needs! *Mailbox: Every Curtain Needs A Stage... *Tuck: Like A Sailboat Needs A Sail... *Kai-Lan: Every Book Needs A Page... *Wubbzy: Every Partner Needs A Friend... *Steve: Like A, Fella Needs It's Pants... *Toodee: A Dancer Needs A Song So She Can... *Slippery: Dance, Dance, Dance! *All: Together!, We're Putting It Together! *Slippery and Tickety: Two Heads are Much More... *All: Four Heads are Much More, Six Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as, One! *All: (Cheering) *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Now We Get to Check Things Off Our List, We Made Our Costumes, Check!, Our Stage is Ready, Check!, So, What's Next? *Children: Snacks! *Steve: Yeah, We Still Have Snacks to Make, We Gotta Play Blue's Clues and Make Our Song!, It's A Good Thing We Write All This Stuff Down. *Periwinkle: Steve!, Steve!, There You Are, I Wanna Show You Something! *Steve: Hey, Peri, What Do You Want to Show Us? *Mr. Salt: Uh, Exuse Me, Steve, Where's The Chocolate Chips? *Steve: Oh, They're On The Bottom Shelf, Sorry, Periwinkle, Go Ahead. *Periwinkle: Peri, Pocus, Ocus... *Mr. Salt: Where, Steve? *Steve: Bottom Shelf! *Periwinkle: Peri, Pocus, Oc... *Mr. Salt: Where Did You Say? *Steve: Bottom Shelf! *Periwinkle: Peri, Po... *Mr. Salt: Steve, Where? *(Crash) *Mr. Salt: Oh No! *Steve: I Better Go See What's Going On In The Kitchen. *Periwinkle: But You Need to See My Trick! *Steve: Um, Will You Wait Here, With Periwinkle, While I Go See What's Going On In The Kitchen?, Great!, Sorry, Periwinkle, I'll Be Right Back. *Periwinkle: Okay, (Sighs), Okay, Do You Wanna See Another Magic Trick? *Children: Yes! *Periwinkle: Peri Perfect!, I, The Amazing Periwinkle, Will Make This..., This..., This Knob!, Disappear!, Nothing Up My Fur, Nothing Behind My Ears, Ready?, Say The Magic Words, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *Children: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *(Knob Disappears) *Periwinkle: Look!, I Did It!, I Did It!, I Did It!, I Did It!, I Did It!, I I Made It Disappear!, I, Am The Amazing Periwinkle, This is My Best Trick Ever!, I Gotta Show Steve, Steve?, Steve, Where Are You?, Can I Show You Something? *Children: A Clue! *Steve: Yep, We Found Them, On The Bottom Shelf, Chocolate Chips. *Child: There's A Clue! *Steve: What?, Did Something Happen Out Here I Should Know About? *Child: A Clue, A Clue! *Steve: It's A Clue!, Isn't It?, Okay, Just, Wait, I'll Be Right There! *(Crash) *Steve: Okay, Where is That Clue?, Oh! *Child: It's Right There! *Steve: No, Hah! *Child: It's Right Behind You! *Steve: Huh?, Where? *(Crash) *Steve: But..., I..., I Can't Find It, Do You See It? *Child: Right There! *Steve: Oh Yeah, It's Right There, You Know, I Like, To Be Able to Find A Clue, Once, Just Once, Like You, Oh Well, Maybe Next Time, Hey, You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *Steve: Note..., Book, You Know What, I Left It Over There, Wait Right Here, I'll Be Right Back. *Periwinkle: Steve?, Steve?, Steve?, Why'd Steve Leave?, I Know He'd Like My Tricks, If I Could Only Show Him. *Steve: Okay, So What is This Clue? *Child: A Knob! *Steve: A Knob, Right, First An Oval, Then A Line Around Like This, There, A Knob, So..., What Was Our First Clue? *Children: Notebook! *Steve: Right, Our Notebook, and Now, Our Second Clue is, A Knob, So, Who Could Be Blue's Singing Partner With, A Notebook, and A Knob?, Yeah!, Maybe, But, I Think We'd Better Find Our Last Clue, To Figure This Out, Before The Big Music Show, Which is Really Soon, Come On. *Shovel: How Do They Look? *Pail: Mmm, They Look Delicious. *Steve: All Right, So, What Do We Have to Do Next? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh, Great Idea, Blue, We Can Look at Our List, To See What We Have to Do Next, So, We Had Our Breakfast, Check!, We Made Our Costumes, Check!, Our Stage is Ready, Check! *Mr. Salt: The Cookies are Done! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: We Made Our Snacks, Check!, We Still Have to Play Blue's Clues To Find Out Who Blue's Singing Partner Should Be, But, We Already Found Two Clues, So, We're Gettin' Pretty Close, We Made Our Song, Ch..., Is There A Check By Our Song?, Nope, No, Hey!, We Still Have to Make Up A Song That We Can Sing in The Big Music Show. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: What?, You Have an Idea? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Blue's Always Thinkin', Come On. Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts